Scarfy Situations
by Tammy Sayaka
Summary: Kaito just got married to the love of his life- Meiko! However, Meiko will only make their marriage work out if he gives up one thing: his scarf. What will happen if Kaito begins missing his scarf very much and Meiko doesn't care? Read this story to find out!
1. The Start

Kaito was meeting at the studio with the other 5 loids. He had his blue scarf around his neck and his usual clothing.

"Good morning, Kaito!" Miku said, smiling like the sun.

"Good morning, Miku." Kaito replied with a chuckle. "Have you seen Meiko anywhere?"

"Meiko-nee? Oh! She's right over there!" Miku points to her right. There she was. The love of his life.

"Meiko! Oooooooh, so glad to see you!" He squealed.

"Hey Kai- ohhhh!" Meiko raised one of her eyebrows. "You still have that scarf on?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Kaito, how many times did I have to tell you that you can't wear this scarf EVERYWHERE you go?" Meiko explained, "You even took it to the beach once. You're so attached to it. I thought I told you that we were not gonna get married until you give up that little scarf of yours."

"But I don't wanna let it go! I've had it for years!" Kaito hugged it.

"I'm sorry, but that's for your own good. Either give it up, or else your dream will never come true. Which do you prefer?" Meiko asked.

Kaito thought of that for a moment. He had always wanted to have a big relationship with Meiko since he liked her very much.

"Fiiiiine... I won't bring my scarf anymore."

"You mean, you won't LOOK at your scarf anymore." Meiko insisted.

"Uhh.. yeah!" Kaito said.

Meiko runs over to the loids.

"Everyone, listen up! Kaito and I have finally decided that we are going to get married! The wedding will be next Thursday at 2 PM sharp. Be there! Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go and make the invitations for all our other friends!" Meiko announced. Then she skipped away. "And Kaito, your scarf is off-limits there!"

Bonk! Len showed up behind Kaito. "And they won't have ice cream!"


	2. Hiding the Scarf

Kaito was very ecstatic about that day when he and Meiko got married. Meiko was his dream girl, and it had finally come true. Every other girl Kaito tried to marry declined because they didn't want to see him wear that scarf all the time.

"Okay Kaito, we are officially a pair! Starting now, you are not gonna have anything to do with that scarf anymore. Otherwise, I will make you clean the neighbor's garage and make you do chores. Got it?"

"Yes, Meiko-chan!" Kaito swore.

"We should go to the beach for our honeymoon! Doesn't it sound great?" Meiko said.

"Yes, of course. We can make it fancy by having a lot of fruit smoothies and a beach ball and watermelons and lemonade and-"

"Woah woah woah, slow down there, Kaito-san!" Meiko cut in. "I don't want too many things. This isn't a Hawaiian beach party."

"Fine. But a good honeymoon can't go without any smoothies!"

meanwhile at the beach...

Kaito and Meiko finally made it to the beach. They had beach towels, an umbrella, a basket of food, lemonade, and a beach ball.

"I'm gonna make a sand angel!" Kaito lied down on the sand and moves his arms and legs up and down.

"I'll get everything ready." Meiko said. As she was laying out the towel, a thought popped in her mind. Did I already hide the scarf from him? She was unsure.

Just then, Gakupo came running over from the water.

"Sup, Kaito my man?" He said. "I've heard you got married to that brownhead!"

"Yes, of course. The wedding was AWESOME." Kaito replied.

"Hey Kaito, can you bury me in the sand? I want to look cool."

"Okay Gakupo! I'll bury you in the sand!" Kaito laughed, grabbing a shovel.

Meiko looked over at Kaito and smiled. "Now to hide that scarf!"

She got in her car and drove all the way to Kaito's house. She looked all around the inside of it. Finally she went into his room and found that blue cloth laying on his bed. He took the scarf, quickly went to her home, and buried it in her backyard. "This way, Kaito will never see it again!" she said with a snicker.

"There you go, Gakupo! You are buried in the sand!" Kaito said. Gakupo's head was sticking out of the sand.

"Oh yeah! I am stuck in here now!" said Gakupo.

At that moment, Meiko came back.

"Sorry for the wait, Kaito-san. I was burying your- I mean, I was getting some sunscreen. I forgot the sunscreen." she said.

"Look what I did, Meiko-chan! I buried Gakupo in the sand!" Kaito raised out his hand, revealing Gakupo's head.

"That's just wonderful, Kaito-san. How about we just play around here for a few more hours and go home?"

"Sure! Let's do it!" Kaito said with a smile.

Meiko and Kaito went back to the umbrella.

"Oh god! The tide is coming! Help! HELP!"


	3. WHERE ARE YOU!

It was night. Kaito was going to his room to see if his scarf was still there. He looked on his bed.

"Gee, where's my scarf?" Kaito said. He looked under the pillow. He lifted the blanket. It wasn't there.  
"SCARFY! Where are you?!" he yelled. He started panicking, running all around his room trying to find his missing scarf. He looked everywhere he could. But it wasn't there.

"Well, it didn't just get up and walk away." he thought. That's when he remembered one of Meiko's quotes towards him.

I buried your-

"THAT'S IT! She must have buried my scarf in her backyard while I was burying Gakupo in the sand!" he concluded, "I'm gonna get it back!"

That's when Kaito sprinted out of his room to the front door. He grabbed a shovel on the way out. He ran and ran until he reached Meiko's house.

"At last! I'm here! I'm gonna find my precious scarf!" he was relieved. He found a spot to dig the hole.

"A-ha! This should be where the scarf is! Look out, Scarfy! Here I come!" he started digging with the shovel. Dirt flew everywhere. He thought it was fun. As he stuck his shovel into the ground, he was getting more and more hopeful. He kept digging and digging until the whole was only half a foot deep.

"You know what? Forget the shovel! I'm just gonna use my hands!" Then Kaito stuck his hands into the dirt and started pushing it away like he was a dog. It made the hole deeper and deeper. Minutes turned into hours. He was tired of digging.

"I should go back home... it's too late out here!" he decided.

in the morning...

Meiko decided to surprise Kaito in the morning. She went into his room.

"Good morning, Kaito-san!" she sang.

"Nrrrrg... good morning Meiko-chan..." Kaito grunted.

"Kaito? What's the matter?" Meiko asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I didn't get much sleep last night..." Kaito murmured.

"Why didn't you sleep that much?"

"Because I... I was watching a movie at midnight."

"Kaito-san, you know you shouldn't be staying up late in the night! On, and also, I found a huge hole in my backyard. Do you know anything about it?"

"Well... I dunno. Maybe the neighbor's dog decided to dig a hole in it."

"Ah... I see. I was asleep when that happened. Oh well. Please come with us soon."


	4. Meiko, you freaking idiot--

It had failed. Kaito still failed to get his scarf back. He had to make up an excuse to not get in trouble by Meiko. He wanted it to be night again so that he could dig through the hole again.

Soon it was midnight. Kaito got out of his bed. He grabbed a shovel, and a pillow (in case he fell asleep) and went. When he reached Meiko's backyard, he saw that the hole was quite deep. Kaito jumped into the hole.

"I made it!" he yelled. "Now to keep digging!"

Kaito dug and dug with his shovel. He dug so much that he started sweating, but he didn't care. Hours had passed. He couldn't dig anymore. He dropped his shovel and went to sleep.

the next morning

Meiko was going to the backyard to water her plants. As she was taking her hose with her, she accidentally fell into the big hole!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she hit the ground. There was Kaito. Sleeping in all the dirt.

"KAITO?!" Meiko screamed. "What are you doing in here?!"

"Uggggggggh..." Kaito groaned.

"Why are you in this hole?" Meiko asked.

"Well, uhhh, when I was out for a walk, I saw that the dog was running around and I decided to chase it. He went into the hole and I fell in it. I couldn't get out, so I decided to fall asleep."

"Is that so, Kaito-san?" Meiko wondered.

"Yes, of course." replied Kaito.

"Then why is there a shovel right next to you?" Meiko asked.

"Ummmm... I dunno."

"Kaito-san, are you looking for something?"

"Eh..."

"Wait a minute. I know. You are trying to look for your scarf!"

That made Kaito all shot up. He knew Meiko was gonna tell him that she buried his scarf!

"My scarf?! Ohhhh, my precious Scarfy!" Kaito couldn't believe those words just came out of his mouth.

"Kaito, I told you that we were not gonna have to do anything with that scarf again, right? I buried it, and you're gonna have to destroy my backyard if you want to find it."

"Come on, Meiko-chan! I need my scarf! Please please please please pleeeeeeeeeeease?" Kaito gave the puppy dog eyes.

"NO! You have had it for so long, and now it's got to go! You had already made your promise! I'm not gonna tell you that I buried it under the tree!" Meiko demanded.

The last part made Kaito go insane. He zoomed out of the hole, sprinted towards the tree, and started digging.

"SCARFY! I'm coming!" he called.

"UGGGGH! Why did I tell him that?!" Meiko was ashamed of what she had said.


End file.
